<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Love (Chara X Male Reader) by Sky_239</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048944">Unexpected Love (Chara X Male Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239'>Sky_239</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One day, Two Couples [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chara (Undertale) &amp; Reader - Freeform, Chara (Undertale)/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Reader X Chara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought what would be the reaction of human teenagers when having contact with monsters?</p>
<p>How about "you" experiencing this?</p>
<p>Also, to know more about one of the best known by all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Chara (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One day, Two Couples [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Love (Chara X Male Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's another day at school, the bell rings loudly, warning that it's time for a break.  After picking up your backpack you leave the room. unlike many in the hall, you walk alone. Even though you don't have many friends because of your advanced intelligence, you never cared about it</p>
<p>Upon arriving in the courtyard you sit at one of the tables noticing that everyone is facing the entrance, something that always happens when they appear.</p>
<p>In addition to you, there are others in this school that also attract attention. Known as "Underground Monsters", even though they have been living among humans for years, whenever they appear they call attention, and today was no different.</p>
<p>Some of them bear a gigantic resemblance to animals. One resembles a rabbit, another a dog, and another an iguana. But among this group of monsters, there are three of them that are the most talked about of all.</p>
<p>The Dreemurr brothers, one of them as expected, is a goat-like monster with horns on its head and white fur, its name is Asriel.</p>
<p>The others are human, two very similar girls to be exact. The first is almost the same height as Asriel, even though the difference is very visible. She has dark skin with brown hair. It's all you can see, known for her semi-sawn eyes, she's very kind, her name is Frisk.</p>
<p>The other is a little lower than the other two, their hair is the same color, but her skin is clearer and different from Frisk. It became known as, Chara, the demon that comes when called.</p>
<p>You never understood why she got this nickname from the students, and it was not to try to understand that it made you join the rest to look at them. Chara has something that catches your eye, the mystery has never been solved because you never went directly to talk to her.</p>
<p>Something inside you says to keep your distance, but even so, that didn't stop you from looking at her. The group sits at a table that is almost four meters away, and Chara ends up sitting in front of him. Even if you try anyway, you never stop staring at your face.</p>
<p>Chara eventually realizes that you are looking at her, and soon the faint shade of red on your face starts to get stronger and stronger. Just like her, and then you end up blushing as much as she does.</p>
<p>In an attempt to look away you face your snack in your hands and go back to eating.<br/>When you peer for a moment you see that Chara is no longer looking, but she still has a red tint on her face, except for her eyes.</p>
<p>Time Skip</p>
<p>You are in the 2nd year class, and everyone is physical education class, to your surprise, Chara's class is also there, because they teacher didn't come, and there is another class rehearsing in the courtyard.</p>
<p>Once again her eyes are on the scarlet-eyed girl. As usual, the boys are getting ready to play football. Even though it is interesting, you decide to stay out and sit on the bench near the court.</p>
<p>Because there is no volleyball game due to the net being torn and without being able to return to the room you end up falling into your thoughts about your favorite subjects. But it all ends with the sound of running around in the football game.</p>
<p>Without much interest in it, you look for some distraction and Chara turns out to be your choice. Like you, she has no one beside her, unlike the rest of her room.</p>
<p>When you tried not to stare her, to avoid the same reaction as before, you look at one of the goals and notice that the ball ends up hitting the post and with great energy it flies towards the benches.</p>
<p>There was no time to do anything, as soon as your eyes followed where ball went, you knew what would happen. Chara has an expression of complete pain and gigantic anger.</p>
<p>Some tears are visible even from a distance and she asks for help. Everyone looks at her, but nobody takes any action, because Chara is reputed to pretend to be hurt.</p>
<p>You are filled with courage and run to her to see better. Nervousness increases with each step taken, but you ignore it. With a meter left you can see a reddish tone on the shirt besides the marks of the ball</p>
<p>Getting even closer, Chara looks at you as if you are dying there. Knowing what to do, you take her in your arms and start running off the court.</p>
<p>Despite appearing to be a weak nerd, you have slightly muscled arms to do this. Halfway there you notice that Chara keeps looking at you.</p>
<p>- Why are you helping me? - Question confused by your act.</p>
<p>- I never cared about the rumors I hear. - You confidently replied as you continued your way to the infirmary. - And even if there were any I would help her anyway.</p>
<p>- Oh! - Even surprised Chara keeps the silence and soon you arrive at the infirmary.</p>
<p>However, the nurse is busy with another student. You decide to go in anyway and take her to the room where there are two small stretchers. You lay her down where she can be comfortable. </p>
<p>- Thanks. - Say, while you fix it on the stretcher so that it is comfortable.</p>
<p>- No pr— Before finishing his voice paralyzes, because Chara kisses his cheek. It doesn't take long for your face to gain color.</p>
<p>- What happened? - The nurse asks entering the room.</p>
<p>- I was hit by a ball in the stomach and it hurts a lot. Look ... - You decide to leave so you don't see the injury.</p>
<p>Outside, you put your hand where Chara had kissed. Your mind keeps reminding you of what you experienced a few moments ago, not believing that you felt your soft lips in contact with your skin.</p>
<p>Gradually you come back to reality and resume the path to the class. Upon arrival, nothing changed. It didn't even seem like there was an accident recently.</p>
<p>You go back to the same place as before and even though Chara is not there you are happy to have done something good for her.</p>
<p>Time Skip</p>
<p>In Chemistry class, the subject that you most like to learn, Chara has not left your mind for a second since returning from the previous class. In addition to the act, something else hangs over your mind.</p>
<p>If Chara has feelings for you. Because of your little knowledge, you are not sure what that kiss meant. Trying to find an answer you notice your heart racing.</p>
<p>Now you see that deep down there is love for her. The shock makes you need to leave. When you ask the teacher, who soon accepts, you barely close the door and run out.</p>
<p>- It can not be. - Say to yourself, not believing it to be true, but the more you are reluctant, the stronger and faster your heart beats.<br/>You go to the water cooler.</p>
<p>The water helps you calm down and as soon as you finish, your eyes focus on another pair of scarlet eyes. Chara is at the entrance looking at the door, and soon realizes his presence:</p>
<p>- It's all right? - You question worried as you approach.</p>
<p>- Well ... - She lifts her sweatshirt, revealing a bandage that surrounds her waist. - Thank you for helping me. - She hugs you and like the other time, your face gains color.</p>
<p>- I thought you were going to kiss me again. - You says in thought, but ends up letting it out loud. Chara, immediately, blush with your words.</p>
<p>- I-I mean you like it ... d-don't you? - With no way out, you are forced to answer, even though you know you can make her hate you.</p>
<p>- Y-yes, Chara, II ... - His voice cannot form words amid the decision to reveal what he feels. -… yes I did. And I like you too.</p>
<p>- Are you serious? - Question surprised, but at the same time curious.</p>
<p>- Of course I am, since you entered school in the sixth grade, you always caught my attention and— You was interrupted by another kiss from Chara, but now on your mouth.</p>
<p>Her hands are soon on your shoulders indicating that you should do the same. And you hold your waist carefully, so as not to hurt it. You feel her tongue trying to get in.</p>
<p>After a time together you are separated due to shortness of breath. Before I can ask why, she answers:</p>
<p>- I like you too since I saw you, but since I am poorly spoken at school, I thought you were like the others and did not like me.</p>
<p>- Chara, you shouldn't care about these things, even if I believed the rumors, none of that would change how I feel about you. I don't care about these people. - You say confidently holding her hand.</p>
<p>- Since you don't care about that, come with me  - Chara drags you to the other side of the school.</p>
<p>As soon as you start asking where she are going and realize that you two are on the court. Where it all began.</p>
<p>The empty court makes you look at Chara with a sly smile on face. Before you can say anything, she attacks his lips. At the same time it pushes you to a corner where there is no escape.</p>
<p>Without choices you decide to accept her idea. His hands slide over his back as Chara stroked his belly. You sit on the floor without separating from her, and she sits on your lap as she starts to caress your body.</p>
<p>Seeing your body overflowing with pleasure you start to take her clothes off trying not to separate. Again, the need to breathe speaks louder, and the moment you separate you realize that your limb is already slightly stiffened under your pants.</p>
<p>Even if it makes you blush, something else makes you even more red. The sight of Chara taking off her bra.<br/>It is charming and at the same time ... Seeing them, big and full ... They move in sync. Without asking for permission you hold them and let go of the fear of hold them.</p>
<p>Drooling over them Chara makes your mouth go towards them and when you touch them you hear Chara moan, in a way that makes you stay with your rigid member.</p>
<p>Your tongue slides through each part of the breast in your mouth making light slips on the nipple, which makes Chara moan even more.</p>
<p>Suddenly she asks you to stop and when she comes off Chara starts to lick you on the neck while taking off your shirt. She is surprised to see her chest is defined.</p>
<p>She soon starts to go down to her pants giving some chilling kisses. After removing your underwear Chara holds it and begins to slide her hand on it with back and forth movements.</p>
<p>She approaches a little more and begins to gently kiss the glans of your penis. This ends up making you moan with pleasure when you feel her mouth sucking your cock deeper and deeper.</p>
<p>Her desire-ridden body asks her to go deeper and it makes you push her head as far as you can.</p>
<p>Even though the length is a difficulty, you are surprised by Chara starting to suck on it willingly. Soon you start to take off her skirt, revealing a puddle in your panties.</p>
<p>Before you even reach, Chara stop sucking and make you lie on the floor. She pushes her panties aside to reveal her completely wet intimacy.</p>
<p>Without warning Chara fell on you with everything. Before you complain about the pain, you ignore it when you feel your member inside it. Her intimacy is very soft and tightens you with every move up and down she makes.</p>
<p>yours moans are complete and when looking at Chara's face, her eyes show an expression of euphoria and pleasure. You bring your chin close to start a kiss, now more desperate and frantic.</p>
<p>Chara makes you grab your ass and when you feel your hands there, you slap that makes you hear a moan even though you are still kissing her.<br/>As it moves more the pleasure increases and you are at your limit.</p>
<p>- C-chara… I'm going to… c-cum! - You says between groans as he watches his member disappear and appear.</p>
<p>- Me too ... huh !! - She speak in a hoarse voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a violent thrust you end up moaning louder than before, and soon your orgasms mix within it. A few drops end up falling on your limb and testicles.</p>
<p>Tired Chara lies a little on her chest. Now you fear that someone may have heard, but Chara says that they are all too far away for that.</p>
<p>Time Skip</p>
<p>You go back together to the secretary where Chara is waiting for your mother, who was already there.</p>
<p>- Chara, why did it take so long? - Says the woman similar to Asriel, but she wears a purple tunic and a gentle smile on her face. - Who is he?</p>
<p>- My boyfriend. - Chara says without remorse and when you hear, the woman's face is completely flushed, just like you the woman is also surprised. - Is it okay for me to take him home today?</p>
<p>- N-no, but when you ... - The woman is wide-eyed and soon the two follow together outside, talking.</p>
<p>- Where do you live? - It says when remembering that important detail.</p>
<p>- Down the street, in a green house! - Even though it is basic information, you keep that information in mind.</p>
<p>Without believing how badly you are with Chara and will already meet her family.</p>
<p>To be continued ...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>